


Edgy Teenager Dream (or maybe just a hallucination)

by MogiPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Hot Topic, Levi being an edgelord, M/M, Modern AU, Opposites Attract, Small Towns, Teenagers, mentions of jean/eren but its small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogiPrince/pseuds/MogiPrince
Summary: There are few things in the world that Levi tolerates. Cats, metal music, the colour black and a firm ass.Levi works at the only Hot topic at the only mall in his town and Eren works at the Claires across from him.ONESHOT.





	Edgy Teenager Dream (or maybe just a hallucination)

**Author's Note:**

> eugh im back kinda...  
> I just wanna write oneshots that blueball ya guys... but work is so frustrating right now.  
> Also to those who don't know Claires' is basically a very cutesy pink store full of pastels and jewellry and bags and etc etc, its really cute but a lot of the store is also audienced towards young girls so it can also be kinda... much at the same time. It is the exact opposite of Hot topic yet it has the same aura as one...

There are few things in the world that Levi tolerates. Cats, metal music, the colour black and a firm ass. Right now Levi was definitely in his element, the local mall’s Hot Topic (even if it meant dealing with customers). If Levi had to say there was a store that he was soulmates with, it was definitely Hot Topic. The music (usually grungy or metal), the overuse of the colour Black and the fact that despite being dark; they still can keep up with what's trendy…

Of course that didn’t mean he was happy or anything at work. Oh definitely not, because working in retail means having to deal with customers face to face. Most of the time it was whatever; customers come in, try to initiate a conversation with him, feel awkward when he doesn't reply and then shuffle around and leave. But sometimes there was that one customer here and there that would wander in with no idea where they were or even worse, mom’s shopping for their edgy teens. Moms were the worse types of customers, the ones that would constantly ask what their kid would like as if Levi had any idea what their kid was like and then when Levi would give them a generic answer (“Do they like harry potter? Yeah? Then there.”) the moms would babble about their lives and how they're a mother of three and their husband does blah blah blah for work… All shit Levi did not give a crap about. 

Of course he didn't completely act like an asshole at work (or at least he tried) because truthfully he felt grateful for getting a job at Hot Topic in the mall (the awesome air conditioned mall…) And he didn't want to risk losing it… Even if he only got paid minimum wage. So when poshy, uptight customers did come inside he kept his mouth shut and limited his eye rolls. Damn normies… still he could appreciate a nice ass. A damn nice ass.

And that damn nice ass was attached to the notoriously famous Eren Jaegar who was currently searching through their new shipment of Melanie Martinez chokers in his annoyingly pastel shirt and tight capris. In a small town such as Trost (sometimes annoyingly called ‘the walls’ because of how isolated they are from any neighboring city) It doesn't take much to become a household name and Eren Jaegar was already, at the age of 16, a rather controversial name. Whether it was because he dressed rather feminine (something that while wasn't Levi’s style he could call props to for dressing how he wanted) or because Eren had a tendency to get caught making out with ex-straight boys in public often, much to the distress of their posh mothers. Levi could distinctly remember a distraught Miss Kirschtein yelling “Not my little Jeanbo!” in the school hallways once after school, presumably catching Eren in one of his lil straight guy conversion tactics.

Levi wasn't necessarily drooling over Eren or anything but from one gay guy to another, he could appreciate Eren’s look (plus it doesn't help that most of the guys in trost were gross as hell or straight… At least until Eren got to them). The boy’s legs went on for days and Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to tall people. It was one of the only reasons Levi dated Hanji in grade 7 (there were other reasons too but Levi was just a little too embarrassed to think about them). But the thought of Eren and him hitching up together grossed Levi out a bit, they were basically polar opposites. Levi is dark, Eren is bright. Levi is nihilistic, Eren is optimistic. Levi is short, Eren is tall. they were just too different; the only thing they had in common was that they both loved guys (Although Levi’s attraction isn't just limited to guys) and that they both loved to fight people.

But that didn’t mean they couldn't screw around a bit.

“Hey,” Levi called out to Eren, acting nonchalant “do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine.” came the short reply, leaving no space for friendly conversation.

Well damn, fine then, if Eren didn’t want to chat he wasn't going to force him too. Eren didn't even really look at him, just glanced at him then looked back at the chokers immediately. And damn if that didn't piss Levi off. It’s not like he was unattractive… Sure he was short but he made up for it in Muscles, and being dark and mysterious was cool nowadays. Then again, Eren did seem to only go for jocks and those annoyingly poshy straight guys; the kind of guys that only pissed Levi off. He scoffed when Eren picked up a pair of pink heart earrings of the rack. Eren’s hands twitched a little then he put them back, this time picking up a pastel blue choker with a bear on it. Levi scoffed louder and this time Eren turned around to look at him.

“Do you have a problem or something?” Eden glared at him. He glared back of course.

“Aren’t you a little too pink to be in this store?”

“Aren't you a little too much of an asshole to have a job?”

Alright, he got me there.

“Whatever, why don’t you go shop at Claires or something a little more your style.” Levi said while waving his fingers from Eren to Claires across from the Hot Topic nonchalantly. Eren followed his fingers with his freakishly large and green eyes (Or at least freakishly large in Levi;s opinion) and then scowled slightly.

“Why in the hell would I want to shop where I work.”

Oh shit Eren works across from him? “Why not? Don’t you get a discount or some shit.”

 

“Well yeah, but like, I work there… I see that shit every single day why would I want to wear it,” Eren shrugged then back down at the heart earrings he put down earlier. “ Plus you guys get like some seriously cute shit here. My store has cute stuff but it’s mostly for tweens.”

“You saying you ain’t a tween?”

“I’m 16!” Eren yelled.

“Shut up, I know I’m just joking. Jesus christ…” Levi dramatically put his pinkie into his ear as if Eren had ruptured his eardrums. He watched another customer, who he recognized as the only other ackerman in the school, begin to walk up to his counter and he straightened up. Mikasa put down her items and Levi began to scan them through, asking her if she had a membership with them.

Uhm, yes... Just a second,” She pulled out her phone to see her number and then read it out loud back to Levi. While he was searching for her name she turned towards Eren and tapped his shoulder.

“Eren.”

 

“Oh shit, hey Mikasa,” Eren smiled broadly, which in Levi’s opinion (though he would never say it out loud) was rather handsome. Eren shuffled the items he wanted to buy into one hand and leaned in to hug her with the other hand. Levi watched her hand slowly drift down the curve of eren’s back and then rest on his ass. Levi had stopped scanning her items to stare uncomfortably and somewhat enviously at the two hugging. When they seperated (fucking finally) and began to chat, Levi had finished scanning her items and coughed awkwardly to get her attention again. Mikasa’s expression turned from content to tolerated as she faced Levi again and pulled out her debit to pay for her ‘stupid goth shit’ as Levi would call it.

“Anyways, Eren, I got to go, I’ve got to finish up my homework for summer school,” Mikasa said, smiling slightly at Eren when he smiled at her then stiffly grabbing her bag from Levi and walking away.

“What the fuck.”

 

“What?”

“She like, totally grabbed your ass right now.” 

“I know.”

Levi gawked slightly at Eren before clearing his expression. 

“Thought you were gay.”

“I am.”

 

“But you just let a chick feel you up.”

“Yeah,” Eren brought over his items to the counter, setting them down with the heart earrings on top. “Just cause I let people grope me doesn’t mean I’m attracted to them. I just like seeing the want on others faces.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“You’re fucked up.”

 

“Shut up,” Levi sighed and pulled his keyboard closer to him. “Give me your phone number”

“Ugh, why? You gon’ send me dick pics,” Eren grimaced and shook his pink nail polished hands back and forth dismissively “No offense but I don’t want no pictures of your baby carrot, ok?”

“No for your membership, dumbass.”

“Oh,” Eren blushed and then recited his phone number for Levi “You better not memorize my phone number, you freak.” 

“Shut up, you’re the freak.” Levi turned the debit machine towards Eren.

“No, you are!” Eren pushed his debit card into the machine and started paying. Levi bagged his items for him and bobbed his head as a slayer song started to play over the radio.

After paying, Eren grabbed his items from the counter and began to head for the exit. Levi watched with his hands on his cheek, entranced by Eren’s ass swaying as he left.

“Talk to you later, Eren!” He called as Eren turned the corner and scoff loudly, leaving his sight.

Later on that day, Eren had received a text message with an image from an unknown number. The message simply saying “a bit more like a cucumber” and an image of a familiar body standing in the mirror at Hot Topic with their black pants pulled down to their knees that had Eren scrambling to reply,

To: 780 *** *****  
From: 780 *** ****

Ur disgusting u fuck.

But Eren would be lying if he said he didnt save the photo immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's that. I won't lie I kinda lost track of where I was going with this halfway thru so its reads awkwardly.
> 
> I might write another chapter for this but if i do it probably wont be for a while since i started writing this in november then forgot about it for like 4 months...
> 
> Please tell me if i made any mistakes or smth i honestly dont proofread this as much as i should.


End file.
